


Don't Want To Let You Down

by darlinghoots



Series: Demons Series [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Tragedy, and because it says character death, both characters are sort of already dead, doesn't really mean it in that sense, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames meet in a dark alley way.</p>
<p>Demon!Arthur and Angel!Eames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the title is from the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. It is my favorite song at the moment so I have been listening to it quite a bit.
> 
> Second, I tagged this with major character death because they do die, and I sort of write about it, but know that they are both dead in this story throughout the whole thing, I just wasn't really sure how to tag it and all that.
> 
> Third, I don't own Inception nor the characters that appear in the movie.

Eames walked into the dark alley that he was so accustomed to going down. The only light that could be found was a lone street lamp, lighting up the street and part of the alley. But Eames would know the walk by heart, even if the light wasn’t there. It was always this alley at this time every week for the past twenty years, maybe more. He had lost track of time. But his job kept him busy, so the years just flew by.

 

He could hear the woman. She was trying to be quiet but he could still hear her. He could always hear them. Their breathing slowly increasing with the fear that tonight is their last night on earth, it was enough to make anyone nervous.

 

But it was a happy fear, if that made sense. They were upset because it would be their last night on earth, but happy because of where they were going.

 

For example, the woman he was meeting here tonight, her name was Amber. She was 36 years old and recently widowed and recently childless. Her husband, Frank, and son, Daniel, were taken from her in a car crash. A drunk driver ran into their car. Frank and Daniel were killed instantly. She was the only one who had survived.

 

And that happened 3 years ago. She never got over it. She went on with life, but inside, she was slowly dying. She was sick all the time and just wasted away.  So, naturally, she had come to Eames for help.

 

“Mr. Eames?” She asked out into the darkness, cautiously looking around.

 

“It is me.” He replied, stepping forward so that she could see him properly. He could tell that she had been crying. “You know the rules, right? You know how this is going to work.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you still want to go through with it?”

 

“I want to be with my family again.” Eames nodded.

 

“Okay.” He reached out and grabbed her hands. She looked up and smiled at him through teary eyes.

 

“Thank you.” She choked out.

 

“It is no trouble. It is why I am here, to help.” She just nodded and took a deep breath. “Now, just close your eyes and relax.” She took another deep breath before closing her eyes. Eames then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away. He watched as her skin started to glow, lighting the alleyway.  Very slowly, Eames felt her touch melt away as she started to disappear. He took a step back as the last remnants of Amber faded away into the darkness.

 

Eames let out a small sigh and glanced around. Another job done, another soul saved.

 

“Well, wasn’t that just heartwarming?” Eames looked over and saw a small light of a cigarette in the shadows of the alleyway. It could only be one person.

 

“Arthur.” Eames replied. Of course Arthur would show up. He always did so Eames didn’t know why tonight was any different. Eames watched as Arthur dropped the cigarette before stepping into the light. Eames straightened up as Arthur’s eyes flashed black before going back to their normal shade of brown.

 

“Mr. Eames.” Eames couldn’t help but smile as Arthur walked over to him. Eames was always happy to see Arthur, regardless of the fact that Arthur worked for the devil.

 

Arthur was the very opposite of Eames right down to the clothes he wore. Of course, Arthur was like that before. But now it was in an even more extreme way. Eames worked for good, Arthur worked for evil.

 

It was Eames’ job to help the good souls transfer over before they were corrupted. And that was Arthur’s job. He was a lost soul that corrupted others. He went to cities collecting souls and making deals for the devil.

 

“What brings you here?” Eames asked.

 

“You know I always visit when I can.” Arthur replied with a smile.

 

“Sentimentality is a new trait for you Arthur.” Arthur just smiled.

 

“Our past means nothing now. You know that.” Eames’ face fell.

 

“Then why are you here, if not to see me personally.” Arthur let out a small sigh.

 

“The boss is not very happy with you.” Arthur said, moving closer to Eames.

 

“And why would that be?”

 

“Oh, I think you know. Taking the souls that are rightfully his. You have done it way too many times.”

 

“I am just doing my job, Arthur.”

 

“As am I. I watched Amber for weeks. She was so close to taking her own life and being mine.” Arthur hissed out. Eames saw his eyes go black again. It made him sad how lost Arthur was.

 

“She chose a better path. Even you must recognize that.” Arthur’s eyes faded back as he just stared at Eames.

 

“You know my opinion doesn’t matter. Not now.”

 

“But it does Arthur. You know quite well that your spot is still vacant.  All we are waiting on…”

 

“On what?” Arthur said with a laugh. “Me?” Arthur took a step forward so that he was face to face with Eames. “Still waiting for little old me to get my shit together and be good. To finally earn my wings?”

 

“You have always been good Arthur.” Eames placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek, cupping his face. “We are just waiting for you to realize that.”

 

“We?” Arthur said as he stepped away. “I am forever damned. He even knows that. That was part of the deal, remember?”

 

“A stupid deal.” Eames whispered. Arthur turned and glared at him, eyes turning black as Eames backed into the wall behind him. Arthur was mad.

 

“Stupid?” Arthur hissed out. “That so called stupid deal saved your soul.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to save my soul. I didn’t want you to damn yourself. You acted selfishly without even considering what I would think. How I would feel? Do you know how I felt when I found out?”

 

Arthur and Eames were silent after that, neither of them looking at each other.

 

This so called deal took place years ago. Eames had lost count how many. They were on a job that had gone bad and Eames had taken a bullet in the chest. Eames knew he was dying and Arthur, being so upset and distraught, sought out the help from a demon to save Eames’ life. Eames got to live, but only this time. When Eames did die, Arthur’s soul would be taken and he would have to pay off his debt of 1000 souls. Arthur, stupidly, took the deal.

 

And Eames lived. Arthur kept the deal a secret from him though.

 

It wasn’t even a month later that Eames was killed over a stupid gambling debt.  Arthur was taken. Eames found out about the deal later on and he was not one bit happy. But he was offered a job and that job involved getting to see Arthur again on occasion. So, of course he took it.

 

“Well, we can’t change the past now. What is done is done.” Arthur said, still not making eye contact.

 

“But Arthur, why do you think that I continue to do this job?” Arthur was silent. “I agreed because I knew it was the only way I could see you again. I knew that I could save you.” Eames walked over and grabbed Arthur’s hands, slowly running his fingers over them. They still felt like Arthur’s beautiful hands. “You can be saved Arthur.”

 

Arthur gave him a small smile before pulling his hands away only to cup his face instead. He pressed a small kiss to Eames’ lips, so lightly, that Eames wasn’t even sure if it had actually happened or if he had just imagined it.

 

“I made a deal Eames. I can’t back out of that. I promised him 1000 souls. Once I fulfill that, I will be free.” Eames nodded. He knew that was a lie, Arthur would never be free. But as long as Arthur believed it, things would be okay. Arthur had to fulfill his job. That was just how Arthur was.

 

“I will wait for you.” Eames replied with a smile. He knew Arthur could be saved. Deep down, Arthur knew it too.

 

“Even if it takes a hundred years?” Eames just smiled.

 

“Even if it takes a thousand years. You are worth the wait. Besides, I’m not getting any older.” Arthur smiled at that.

 

“Goodbye Eames.” And before Eames could say another word, Arthur was gone just as quickly as he had come.


End file.
